Konoha's Octopus
by The Fox Boss
Summary: Naruto has a different Bijū sealed inside of him, gets a different summoning contract that's never been used before, and gains a new unique weapon. What do these all have in common? Read the the title. Harem. Intelligent and Skilled Naruto.


**Konoha's Octopus**

Disclaimer: If I own Naruto or anything else, aside from the changed plot and all that, then I am the reincarnation of Sun Wukong, which I'm not.

Author's Note: Enjoy the chapter, please review, and have a nice one.

"Hi" means talking

'Hi' means thinking

*Hi* means sounds, sighs, whistles, bangs, etc.

"**Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

(Hi) means author's note/translation. The ANs are that are numbered are at the bottom.

**Chapter 1: Birth of Konoha's Octopus**

* * *

"We're back oyaji(Old man/pops)!" shouted an excited Naruto as he slammed open the door to the mission room. When he opened he eyes he say a strange site, he saw someone arguing with the Hokage. Usually only he or the other three old people(Danzō, Homura ,and Koharu) would have the balls to argue with him.

"I'm sorry Iō(1). But there is currently no one in the village at the moment that can be used for testing your invention that fits its needs." the Hokage said in an apologetic, but stern tone.

"How hard is it to get someone that has a shitload of chakra?!" said a balding man with grey hair, a small moustache and goatee. He wore a pair of gloves with bandages around his arms, a high-collared jacket, black trousers, sandals and a blacksmith's apron with the village symbol on it.

"You'd be surprised Iō. Despite how useful your invention sounds, the amount of chakra your invention needs is utterly ridiculous. Plus, anyone with that amount is usually more interested in ninjutsu." sighed Hiruzen in an exasperated tone.

"I don't care about that! Just send a messenger hawk over when someone does become avail…" Iō suddenly stopped as he turned and saw Naruto. He then went very close to Naruto's face.

"Oi, aren't you Uzumaki Naruto?" asked the old man in a curious and hopeful manner.

"Yeah, what about it jiji(old man/geezer)?" replied Naruto in a nervous manner.

"I'd like to hire you for a C-rank mission." said the old man.

"Really?! What is it?!" demanded Naruto, who was excited at being personally wanted for a mission, as well as being able to do something to take his mind off of Haku and Zabuza.

"I want for you to test a special weapon of mine. In fact you could say you, or rather, your 'tenant' inspired me to make it." answered weaponsmith.

"Tenant?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Sakura, Sasuke, why don't you two go home and train or something. We can report how the mission went later alright?" said Kakashi in a firm tone that said 'move it'. The two, hearing the silent demand left.

"What's that fish-cow(2) got to do with anything?" asked Naruto in a tense manner.

"Just the overall inspiration, come on, this is a ninja tool that will rewrite history, it could even rival the Raijin no Ken(3) or the Seven Swords of the Mist!" exclaimed an excited Iō.

"Seven Swords? Does that have anything to do with the Seven Swordsmen?" asked a curious Naruto

"It has everything to do with them. Each of the swords has its own unique power that works with the users skills. Some can even defend themselves from being wielded by those they think are unworthy." explained Iō.

"That's odd; Zabuza's sword didn't seem to do anything." replied Naruto.

"Was the sword damaged in any way? Anyway, how would you know Zabuza?" asked a curious Iō.

"No it wasn't. And I met him on the mission, he and his apprentice are dead now." said Naruto in a depressed tone.

"That's a shame, even if he was bloodthirsty, it's always a tragedy to lose such a powerful swordsman, enemy or not. Anyway, Kubikiribōchō(Decapitating Carving Knife), that's the name of the sword, has the ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down." explained Iō.

"Scary." stated Naruto at the explanation of the sword's power.

"It is from softer point of view. Anyway, what happened to it? asked the weaponsmith.

"We left it at his grave back Nami." replied the genin.

"NANI?! You left it out in the middle of nowhere, where any civilian or ninja could just come and take it?! Do you know what some ninja are willing to do to get even one of them?!" shouted an angry Iō.

"What should I have done?! The sword was his!" replied an upset Naruto.

"Haven't you ever heard of terms like 'Spoils of War' or 'Finders Keepers'?!" Iō replied back.

"ENOUGH!" Hiruzen shouted as he slammed his hands on the desk. "If you are going to argue, then either take it outside or somewhere else!"

"Sorry Oyaji/Hokage-sama." replied the scared duo as they bowed to him.

"That's fine, anyway Naruto-kun, would you like to take the mission? asked the Hokage before he could think of what he was saying.

"Sure Oyaji!" exclaimed an excited Naruto, all of his previous anger forgotten.

"Very well, however, since it's your first solo-mission, you will be accompanied by some others. Izumo, Kotetsu, you two will escort Naruto and Iō back to Iō's cabin. You will not interfere unless it looks like something like threatening might happen."(4)

* * *

**The next day, on the way to Iō's cabin.**

"So jiji, what's this weapon you want me to try out?" asked a curious Naruto as he walked beside the weaponsmith, with Izumo and Kotetsu behind them.

"Basically, it's a set of tentacles that are attached to nervous system along your spine and you control them mentally." answered Iō.(5)

"Huh?" went Naruto. Izumo and Kotetsu also had confused expressions on their faces.

*Sigh* "We attach them to your spine and you can control them like they were your own arms." Iō simplified. "They also have a pseudo-chakra network so that it can allow the user to use basic ninja tricks with them like wall and water-walking."

"That sounds awesome and all. But, is it painful?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"It's no worse than getting a bunch of shots." Iō said casually.

"Sh-sh-sh-sh-shots!?" exclaimed a suddenly frantic Naruto; who turned the other way and started to run. However, his attempts were thwarted by Izumo and Kotetsu grabbing his arms.

"Oi Naruto, you don't want your first solo C-ranked mission to be marked as a failure, just because you're afraid of a couple of needles are you?" asked Izumo teasingly.

"Fuck that! No one said anything about getting shots!" yelled Naruto

"Quit being a wimp, you aren't going to ruin our vacation time just cause you're scared of some needle." said Kotetsu.

"Oi, guarding the village is the best mission you can get." replied Izumo.

"What are you talking about it's boring as hell." countered Kotetsu. With Naruto not really paying attention to them Izumo took they chance a struck him at the back of his head with the butt of his kunai.

* * *

**Back in Konoha with Kakashi and Hiruzen.**

"There's something you should know Hokage-sama." stated Kakashi as he saw Naruto and company heading towards the gate out of the window.

"Oh, what is it Kakashi-kun?" asked a curious Hiruzen.

"Before we left Wave Naruto went to where Gatō was staying. He was going there to give most of the goods there to the civilians; actually, we might get a possible trading contract at some point because of that. Anyway, one of the things Naruto apparently found was a summoning contract, which he signed." said Kakashi.

"Oh? What contract was it?" asked the curious village leader.

"Ironically, the contract he signed was the octopus contract." stated a chuckling Kakashi.

"Really? First it's Iō's invention, now it's a summoning contract. HA! We might as well prepare some jutsu that fit an octopus' abilities; maybe the hiding jutsu(6)?" said the Hokage, who was also chuckling, along with those that had overheard it.

"Hm, actually that's not a half-bad idea Hokage-sama, we'd have our own octopus-nin." Stated one of the random chūnin, causes everyone to laugh some more. While doing so they missed the sly gleam in their leader's eyes.

"Neh, Kakashi, has he summoned the boss yet?" asked the Hokage after he finished laughing.

"No, he said that the octopus he summoned said he needed a rather large area, so I'm going to wait for him to get back and have him summon it in one of larger and more barren training areas." said Kakashi.

"Good, it'll be good for the village to have another contract, especially one as unique as an octopus one." said the village leader as he smiled.

* * *

**Sometime later, at Iō's cabin.**

"Itai(Ouch)." went Naruto as he woke up from his forced nap. "What the hell was that for?!" demanded the irate genin.

"We're not gonna fail a mission just caused you're scared of needles, so quit complaining a listen to the boss Naruto." replied Kotetsu.

"No need to be so rude about it Kotetsu." said Izumo.

"You weren't the one that had to carry him here the rest of the way." complained Kotetsu.

"Oi, what makes you think I'm gonna do it?!" said an irate Naruto.

"We could knock you out again and have it attached while you're out?" said Kotetsu as he held kunai. Naruto suddenly looked nervous at the sight of the kunai.

"Alright alright, damn." said Naruto. "So where are these tentacles that you want me to wear jiji?" asked Naruto wanting to get the pain over and done with.

"They're right here bōya(boy, kid, young man, etc)!" shouted the eccentric weaponsmith as he pulled a white cloth off of something to reveal what looked like some kind of weird metal back-brace with four tentacles coming out of the back.

"Sugoi!(Cool, awesome, etc)" shouted an excited Naruto as he looked the invention with stars in his eyes, all previous fear and nervousness forgotten.

"Alright now, just put your back to them and put some chakra into them." said Iō.

Naruto did as he was told, what he didn't see as he was doing so, was that the back of it seemed to fold some. Izumo and Kotetsu did see this though.

"Is it supposed to shrink like that?" asked Kotetsu.

"Yes, it has to do with how it's able to use chakra. You see, the needles connect not only to his spine, but also the chakra network around there. But pushing his chakra into it, it adjusts to the person using it. This makes it a 'one size fits all' kind of weapon." Iō finished with a laugh.

As he finished his explanation they saw that the 'belt' on the device 'closed with a series of clicks and clacks. They then saw the 'back' of the device curl around Naruto's reaching the middle of his neck. They then saw the needles go in which Naruto predictably responded to with an "Itai!".

"That should do it! Now since you're not used to them yet, move them with your hands. And keep them closed." explained Iō.

Naruto did as he was instructed and slowly lifted his hands, which the tentacles copied. Naruto and the chūnin watched the tentacles in awe. Their fascination with them was interrupted by Iō.

"Now open your palms." As Naruto did as he was told, the tentacles 'points' opened to reveal that they were triple-jointed claws(7).

"Sugoi!" shouted an excited Naruto.

"Now you're gonna have to work with these for a while, so you'll be staying until you've mastered them. Also, there are a few more thinks I'd like you to try." Iō said with an excited smile which Naruto, Kotatsu and Izumo mirrored.

"Yosh!(It's a sound of excitement, similar to 'Yeah!' or 'Alright!')"

**END**

* * *

(1): Iō is an actual filler character the forges ninja tools for Konoha.

-naruto. wikia wiki/ Iō

-chia-anime narutoナルト疾風伝/watch-naruto-shippuden-184. Html

(2): For those who can't tell from the title and such, this Naruto holds Gyūki, rather than Kurama. I'm still thinking of what to do with Kurama.

(3): Sword of the Thunder God; a weapon used by Tobirama Senju.

- naruto. wikia wiki/Sword_of_the_Thunder_God

(4): While Hiruzen has faith in Naruto's skills, he is still being cautious, considering what Naruto is.

(5): That is basically how the tentacles work in Spider-Man 2. And no, they will not have an A.I..

-1channel. ch/watch-1235-Spider-Man-2

(6): Octopi(plural form of octopus) have the ability to camouflage themselves with their surroundings.

(7): For those of you who can't tell, the tentacles are based on movie version of them. However, instead of curved-triangle, the 'joints' of the tentacles are circular.

Naruto's appearance: Right now his outfit is canon. It will change later on.

Naruto's history: His history is fairly similar to canon, while he'll mostly be the same, he will be smarter. While the civilians will mostly be the same, the ninja will have a slightly better attitude towards him.

Hope you all enjoyed the introduction to 'Konoha's Octopus'.


End file.
